


Stuffing

by Tonystarkdidnothingwrong



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emetophilia, M/M, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkdidnothingwrong/pseuds/Tonystarkdidnothingwrong
Summary: “Open up, ani!”





	

“Open up, ani!”

 

Genji had pestered Hanzo all week about having him over to his room for a homemade dinner. Why Genji had functioning kitchen set in his room still perplexed him but given his current… situation, he had some idea. 

 

Hanzo sighed and let Genji spoon another mouthful of cake into his mouth. Chocolate, and 90% gone, disappeared down Hanzo's throat into his already overfilled stomach. Genji had made a truly massive amount of food, meat, noodles, veg, and that was even before he'd mentioned dessert. Hanzo had (dutifully at first) let Genji feed him when he insisted, noticing that Genji hadn't even attempted to eat anything. After Genji had fed him half the meal Hanzo had noticed the look in his eyes and more obviously, the bulge in his pants.

 

Hanzo swallowed another mouthful, struggling to get it down after so long. His stomach was gurgling, unhappy with the overfilling. Genji exhaled shakily, bringing a hand to press against the tight skin over Hanzo's stomach. Hanzo made a panicked sound and grabbed his wrist. His brother shushed him and lightened his press to a gently petting. The archer could feel the shifting of food around inside him as he attempted to digest it. He hiccuped, slapping a hand to his mouth when the hiccup threatened to be something more. Genji's flushed face snapped up to look at him.

 

“...Swallow it.” He mumbled. Tears filled Hanzo's eyes as he forced the vomit back down. He sobbed when Genji held up another spoonful of cake, and opened his mouth to take it. 

 

“You look so good ani,” Genji's eyes were glued to his slightly bulging stomach again. He leaned in and kissed Hanzo on his tear stained cheek, “mm, you still look a little hungry, better finish your cake!” Genji scraped up the last bits of frosting and cake, offering it to him. Hanzo felt out of breath, trying to keep the feeling of food coming back up his throat at bay. Genji leaned forward to kiss him again, running his tongue over his cheek. “What's wrong? You're almost done.” He pressed the spoon to his lips. Hanzo gulped and let Genji put the spoon in his mouth. 

 

And regretted it immediately when he found himself unable to swallow. He gagged, putting his hand back over his mouth. Genji slid over to Hanzo's side of the low table, wrapping him up in his arms. 

 

“Shhh, you can do it anija!” Genji cooed into his ear. Hanzo gagged again and Genji pressed a glass of water into his free hand. He whined and sipped it, thinning the heavy cake enough that he could start to get it down. Genji gently pulled Hanzo to lean against him, both hands on his hard stomach. Hanzo gulped desperately forcing down the last of the cake with a gasp. Genji moaned into his hair, imagining he could feel his anijas stomach grow even with the small mouthful. 

 

“Can I take a picture?” Hanzo shuddered but decided to allow it, letting Genji carefully lower him flat to the ground. Hanzo felt out of breath again, as if his stomach had grown enough to crush his lungs. Genji was practically drooling, pushing Hanzo's shirt up to his chest and pushing his jeans low on his hips. When he looked down he could see the small lump, smaller than he expected after having so much food pressed into him. Genji took his pictures, pushing his clothes around for the best image.

 

Hanzo's stomach groaned loudly and Genji laughed.

 

“What's wrong Hanzo? Still hungry?” Genji rubbed his cheek along Hanzo's swollen belly, listening to the angry noises. 

 

“Genji if you do that I’ll-” he jerked out from under his brother onto his side, curled around his aching stomach. Genji shushed him and pulled him to lean back up against him. He took Hanzo's hands and rubbed them over the straining skin, cooing in his ear. 

 

“I bet next time we can get more in you. Won't it be fun anija?” Genji breathed, before tugging Hanzo's earlobe with his teeth. Hanzo whined, more tears spilling over as Genji moved their tangled hands to Hanzo's thighs. Gentle pressure from Genji had him pulling his legs apart and sliding his hands up to cup his half hard cock. “So you are getting off on this! I was worried anija. Does it hurt very badly?” 

 

Genji released Hanzo's hands so he could slide his own into his brothers open jeans, tracing the head of his dick, rubbing gently at the hot flesh. Hanzo strangled a groan as Genji's other hand pressed on his hole from outside his jeans.

 

“Off. Take them off Genji please.” He groaned, lifting his hips to help his brother strip him. Genji nibbled a trail from Hanzo's shoulder to his ear, pulling his head so he could reach Hanzo's mouth. The taste of the cake still lingered. 

 

“...I'm going to be sick.” Hanzo managed, before forcing Genji off him and running to the bathroom to ease the pressure on his guts. Tears and snot dripped down his face, but the relief was instant. While he choked out his belly full of food Genji had followed him, smoothing his hair back and rubbing his stomach. 

 

“There you go, ani, it's okay.” Genji reached up to flush the toilet after Hanzo seemed finished heaving, the pain of the stretched stomach gone and replaced by an overwhelming feeling of sore emptiness and a raw throat. Genji still rubbed over his stomach, pressing gently. He kisses Hanzo behind the ear and pulls him up to sit on the toilet lid, wiping his face with a bit of dampened toilet paper. “Feel better?” 


End file.
